Digimon Tamers: Child of Destiny
by KylarPierce
Summary: What if Takato didn't create Guilmon? What if he had created a different Digimon entirely? Retelling of the Tamers story. Rukato/Rikato.


Digimon Tamers: Child of Destiny

Author Notes:

Hello everyone, I know, I'm starting another story when I still have some to finish. Sorry, but I can't help it! While writing chapter two of Tale of Hatred, I got the idea for this story, and it has been stuck in my head since. I actually think I may update this quiet often, seeing as it is firmly planted in my brain. Speaking of Tale of Hatred, while this is another Digimon Tamers story, it will be more like my other stories (basically a retelling of the original story), I am actually drawing inspiration from Ruki44's story "Digimon Tamers: Rika's Story" as it will follow the original story but I will make slight changes. This is probably obvious once you read; the first change will be obvious, Takato will be slightly more mature (he'll still be a gogglehead, just not quite as childish) though that is going to happen over the course of the story, the second; Takato did not create Guilmon, but a different Digimon. No it is not an OC Digimon; I try not to use those as it's too easy to get carried away. For the most part I am going to be going based off of memory, only watching episodes if I need a refresher on what was happening, so feel free to yell at me if I forget something. I am skipping telling Calumon coming into the world, while it did happen; I personally found that part kinda boring so I don't want to type it out. I hope you all enjoy the story!

######

Episode 1:

"DarkTyrannomon Digivolves into MetalTyrannomon", a young brown haired boy wearing a blue sweat shirt shouted in excitement, whilst slamming his card down "which makes you history."

"Aw, man", a second brown hair boy cried in disdain, running his hand through his hair causing his visor to nearly fall off "I swear, Takato I'm going to beat you one of these days!"

"Yeah right, Kazu" a green hair boy snorted while adjusting his glasses "in all the time we have played this, I don't think you have ever beaten Takato, and it's just been getting easier for him to cream you."

"Oh, shut up Kenta", Kazu snapped at his nerdy friend, moving his cards into the shoe box he used to store them "Seriously though, Chumley, I still don't get why you never entered any of the Digimon tournaments? I'd bet you'd have been a shoo-in for the Digimon King! Heck, I bet even him and the Digimon Queen couldn't take you!"

"I wouldn't go that far", Takato replied with an embarrassed chuckle, rubbing the back of his head and completely forgetting about his cards "I'm good, but those two are really serious about this. I just play for fun! All those tournaments just make people try too hard, I just wanna relax and have fun it is a game after all."

"Yeah, but you do play those little card shop tournaments and you've never lost at those either!" Kazu shot back before jumping out of the plastic, purple Dinosaur and jogging to the edge of the playground "Now, hurry up! If we're late again, Miss Asagi is going to make us stand in the hall."

"Huh?" Takato mumbled blinking in surprise, trying to process what he was just told "Gwah!" Sudden realization hit the brown haired boy and he quickly began to throw his cards into their own shoe box. In his panic, Takato accidentally pushed his box too far causing it and all his cards to fall off the edge and to the ground, a single card catching his eye as it fell, seemingly glowing blue. Kazu seeing the cards falling to the ground shook his head before turning and running towards the school, he wasn't going to let the other boy's clumsiness get him in trouble again.

"What's this?" Takato mumbled in awe, jumping down and picking up the strange card and his card reader. Determined to find the purpose of the card, the boy slid it through his card reader only to have sparks fly out with a puff of smoke. Takato threw the device and card to the side as he scrambled away in fear of it exploding. After seeing nothing happened, Takato quickly scrambled to place everything back into the box before shoving it back into the structure and taking off towards his school.

"Thanks for waiting, Kazu", Takato grumbled sarcastically, thoughts dwelling on the events that just transpired as he made his way quickly towards his class.

######

Takato stood rigidly in the hall outside his class, mentally cursing Kazu for leaving him to face the punishment alone. The young boy scanned the area to ensure no one else was around before letting out a sigh, the tension leaving his body as he slumped forward.

"I heard that", a stern voice echoed from inside of the room "you know the rules, if you show up late, you'll have to wait."

"Oh, um, uh", Takato stammered, flinching slightly at the words "S-sorry, Miss Asagi." Hearing the room behind him burst out into giggles the young boy lowered his head, while silently pulling out a small note pad and two pens. Quietly the boy slid down the wall and began to scribble on the paper, ideas flooding through his mind. The boy had a rough sketch of a being with a humanoid torso and goat legs, barely eligible writing lining the outside of the drawing.

"Yeah, he'll have super leg strength", Takato said in excitement as he continued to shade and draw "and I'll make him super strong for a rookie- no wait, a champion! Yeah no one will expect that!"

"Are you designing a Halloween costume?" a mature female voice asked from above the young boy, whom allowed a scowl to grace his features.

"No", Takato growled, speaking like it was obvious "It's a Digimon, don't you know anything." The boy quickly realized who he just said that to and immediately began panicking.

"Well", Miss Asagi sternly replied, as the boy fearfully began to look up "despite your earlier apology, you don't seem very sorry, now do you?"

"Um, yes?" Takato mumbled nervously "I-I, uh, mean no, mama. A-a-act-actually I do mean yes. I mean s-sorry. I'm really sorry!"

######

" _Now, what should I call him_ ", Takato thought whilst looking out the classroom window, the schools bell echoing in the distance " _hmmmm… how about-_ ".

"Ruff!" a high pitched female voice shouted, thrusting a dog like hand puppet into the boys face.

"Gwah!" Takato shouted in surprise before shooting up straight "I-I'm almost done, mama, just taking a small break!"

"You're kinda funny", a brown hair girl giggled before walking over to her desk and pulling out a small case "There it is! Bad flute!"

"A… flute", the boy mumbled thoughtfully, turning his gaze back to his drawing in inspiration.

"Ruff", sounded from the doorway as the hand puppet poked its way back through "you better hurry up and write that apology!"

"Uhhhhhh….." Takato groaned in confusion, trying to process what just happened.

######

"I'm picking up an abnormal energy pattern", a woman with brownish red hair said while sitting in an elevated chair, yellow ripples appearing on the screens lining the walls.

"Is it another wild one?" a blond haired man questioned, flipping close a lighter in his hand and looking up to the woman.

"I can't tell, but it's growing at an exponential rate! I've never seen anything like it!" the woman replied in panic.

######

"Aw, man, what else can go wrong?" Takato said to no one as the wind blinded him before running towards where he stored his card reader, vaguely noting the lightning charging off of the clock on the structure "I hope my card reader isn't broken…" Raising himself into the fake dinosaur, the boy gawked at the sight of a pale light shining out of the corners of the shoe box used to store his cards. Slowly the boy crawled towards the glowing box in order to pick it up. Flinching slightly at the lightning sparking off of the box Takato began to shake the lid off, the contents falling lose and sprawling across the floor. With a slight gasp, the boy watched as his card reader was glowing white before collapsing on itself and changing shape. A new device now laid where the previous one had fallen; a small white object with a crimson ring around a screen and an equally red strap attached to the top.

"Hmm? I-I'm dreaming…" Takato mumbled in astonishment as he reached down to pick up the strange device "Wait… thi-this is real…"

"This is crazy", the boy said firmly, staring at the porcelain device in his hand "I'm going crazy, I'm sitting inside a dinosaur with a Digivice…"

######

Takato sat at the desk in his room, studying the device in his hand. Pressing the buttons in the center, the boy frowned as every screen he switched to turned up blank, no data to be found. Turning the Digivice, Takato's frown deepened when he saw a slit in the right side of the device. The young boy's gaze slid from the object towards the note pad sitting on his desk, his design for his own partner staring up at him. A smile cracked across Takato's face as he picked the note pad up and brought it to the slit on the device, only to have the stack of paper get wedged into the device as he attempted to slide them through.

"Oh, don't tell me I broke it already!" Takato growled as he desperately tried to remove the paper.

"Takato, dinner is ready!" Takato's mom, Yoshie Matsuki shouted from downstairs, causing the poor boy to jump.

"Coming, Mom!" Takato shouted back before gently placing the Digivice on his desk and running out of the room. Before Takato was fully out the door, he took one last look at the device, only to see the papers being pulled through the Digivice by an unseen force. A bright smile broke across the boys face before he continued his way down to his parents.

######

"Digi-Armor: Energize", Takato mumbled in his sleep gripping his D-Ark tightly, slipping into an unusual dream.

######

 _"Wh-what's happening?" Takato exclaimed in fear and shock as he found himself hovering over a fog filled area. Looking down Takato saw eye was drawn to a young red haired girl about his own age. The girl wore a long, tan trench coat and a pair of violet shades. The red head cleared her throat as she elegantly took off her sunglasses, revealing a pair of amethyst eyes staring unflinchingly at a large lion like creature made of fire._

 _"What's she doing? She could get hurt! I have to help her!" Takato shouted into the cold air as he began to struggle to move, causing the boy to fail in noticing the shadow that appeared behind the girl, nor did he hear the soft human like hum that echoed from the Digi-Egg portrayed on the screen of the Digivice in his hand._

 _"It's Lynxmon versus Renamon", the girl said stoically as she casually walked to the side revealing a yellow bipedal fox kneeling behind her. The fox stood up tall just in time as Lynxmon charged into her and pinned her to the ground, sending a wave of air rushing past the red haired girl whom allowed a look of annoyance to grace her features._

 _"Whoa", Takato gawked in amazement at seeing to beasts clashing below him, drawing his attention away from his attempts to move._

 _"Renamon", the red haired girl said coolly as she turned to see the blazing feline pinning her partner down, twirling a card gracefully in her fingers before sliding it through the slit in her own blue and white D-Ark "Digimodify: Speed Activate!"_

 _"Uh, oh, a Digimon… Tamer" Takato gasped out, astonished by the sight before him. Renamon began to shake before blurring out of sight, only to appear in front of Takato in the air above Lynxmon. The clear blue eyes of the Digimon seemed to glance at Takato before focusing on her fiery opponent and sliding shut as she charged her attack, the young boy vaguely notice an annoyed growl coming from his Digivice._

 _"Diamond Storm", the elegant voice of Renamon proclaimed as she finished charging her attack, sending white shards hurdling towards their target, evaporating it instantly. As Lynxmon split and dissolved apart, roaring in agony, Renamon floated slightly above him, forcing his unstable data into herself._

######

"I'm…. alive", Takato croaked out as his eyes shot open, revealing he was once again in his room "Remind me to…. Never piss that girl off…" The young boy pulled himself out of his bed and marched over to his window, pulling it open with the intent to get some fresh air. Twin towers stood stoically in the distance pulling the boy's attention towards them. Takato opened his mouth to speak his confusion and concern when a new voice pulled his attention away once more.

"Hello there, about time you woke up!" Takehiro Matsuki, Takato's father shouted up to the boy, startling him and forcing him to jump slightly.

"Uh, hi dad…" Takao half mumbled, looking down to see his dad cleaning out a few boxes for the bakery. Takato silently stumbled back into his room, bringing his D-Ark back up to his face, watching the egg pulse rhythmically.

"Um, good talk", Takehiro grumbled sarcastically as his son disappeared from view, before returning to the boxes he was cleaning.

"Digimon… are real…." Takato concluded, his mind racing through all he has experienced in the last couple hours "I wonder… is… is she real too?"

######

"I wonder why those funny metal Digimon keep spitting back out all these people", a small white and purple Digimon asked himself, watching traffic course by from under a vendors table "They must be really good fighters! Either that or this is the worst case of indigestion I've ever seen."

######

" _Should I tell them?_ " Takato thought to himself, watching as his friend Kazu and Kenta laid down one card after another in haphazard strategies to best one another in the card game before them.

"So", Kazu spoke up, not tearing his eyes away from the game in front of him "what's eating ya, Chumley? You've been quiet all day."

"Oh, it's- it's nothing", Takato laughed out nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon, what's the matter", Kazu probed, whilst laying down the card that finally defeated Kenta, causing the green haired boy to drop his head in shame "What, wet the bed or something?"

"What?! No!" Takato shouted while turning a deep crimson, his friends merely laughed as they pushed their cards to the side of the structure.

"Poor Mr. Sleepy head, made his own water bed!" Kazu mocked as he and Kenta leapt from the dinosaur and ran out of the park, laughing.

"I did not!" the boy in a blue sweat shirt yelled after them, fighting off the blush that dominated his face "I…. I can't tell them. At least… At least not yet….." In an attempt to clear his mind, the young man brought out his Digivice, only to groan when he saw the pixilated broken egg flashing on the screen.

"Aw, man! I missed it!" the crimson eyed youth growled before scrolling through the other screens "C'mon, where did you go?" As if to answer his question, the device instantly displayed a hologram in a similar format to a compass, a single red arrow pointing off towards the city, towards the twin towers. Takato smirked before grabbing his stuff and hopping out of the structure and running into the direction the arrow indicated, he knew what he needed to do.

######

"High level wild one, Bio-emergence is now imminent", the red haired woman said tapping the tablet laid before her.

"Primary trace now activated", a slightly younger, blonde haired woman said sitting in an elevated chair directly behind the first woman "Shall I stop him?"

"Not just yet", the blond haired man said, flipping his lighter open "Keep the tracer locked, I'm interested to see what this one does."

"Affirmative", the blonde woman replied, carrying out her orders "locking now."

######

Sparks of energy flew out of machinery around a water treatment plant, before a beam of light and fog shot out into the air, soaring into the sky above.

######

"Terriermon Digivolve too…", a little girl with light purple hair squealed as she played with the toy before her, only to have a beam of light outside catch her attention "Whoa…. Pretty….. Henry, come here…. Look at the pretty lights."

"Huh?" a young Chinese boy with blue hair and an orange vest, Henry, stopped typing on his laptop and turned to see what his sister was talking about, his eyes widening when he saw a digital field spawning none too far from his home.

######

"Huh?" a young red haired girl said as she stopped tapping her foot to the music playing through her headphones, turning her violet eyes to a beam of fog shooting into the sky a fair distance away from the overpass she was leaning under "Something's coming."

With those words hanging in the air, the beam began to fade and the red haired girl disappeared.

######

"Ew, gross", Takato grumbled as he crawled through a sewer drain. The brown haired boy saw the beam of light coming from the other end and was merely trying to get over to where it originated as fast as possible. With grunts of effort he pulled himself through, only to see one of the holes used to treat water completely empty, a bright light shining out of it. Gawking in amazement, the young boy, now covered in filth, slow walked over to the edge of the hole, seeing an other dimensional hole in the center, pulsing blue.

######

"He's going to breach", the red haired woman reported, a small tone of panic lacing her voice "I can't stop him."

"Where", the blond haired man growled smoothly, flipping his lighter open and close.

######

Takato slowly began to make his way down the stairs into the pit, each step he took lining up with a beat of his heart as it pounded in his chest. The brown haired boy never took his eyes off of the pulsing blue light as he descended. The young boy grunted to a stop as he reached the final step, closing his eyes slightly to clear his head and still the nervous butterflies floating in his stomach. Swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat the boy took the final step into the pit and turned his body to face the light, his hands beginning to shake nervously.

######

"Location: West Shinjuku" the red haired woman replied, the panic fading from her tone and silence filling the room.

######

"Gah", Takato gasped as a thick cloud of fog erupted from where the light was, forcing him to cover his eyes with his hands "nice entrance…. So-so hard to see….. Is it really him?"

Peering through the smoke, Takato began to make out the form of a figure. As the silhouette began to reveal itself the young boy could make out the upper torso, a seemingly humanoid build with a mess of hair in similar shape to his own the exception being the three horns protruding from the skull. The figure had what appeared to be a vest and scarf on, along with slightly larger than normal, gloved hands. More of the fog cleared revealing the lower half of the being's silhouette, a pair of goat like legs adorn with some form of leather protectors, ribbons tied around the ankles.

"Aegiomon?" Takato mumble taking a tentative step forward "My-my name is Takato, and I think I created you…" The young boy gasped as he fell backwards in shock, the being quickly rising to its full height of four feet, a little over two meters, and quickly turning to the source of the noise. The fog cleared revealing the mop of hair to be a stark white, along with the gloves and leg guards. The scarf and ribbons were a brilliant red, whilst the horns and vest a deep black. Takato didn't care about that however; he was focused on the small smile upon the Digimon's lips as it stepped towards him, wondering the meaning behind the smile.

"Aegiomon?" Takato asked again, fear filling his voice as he tried to squirm away, the Digimon taking another step closer.

######

End Episode 1

######


End file.
